Cooking
You can cook with various food ingredients. You can learn recipes through books or NPCs. Details * By using the Cooking skill, players can create their own food items. * The quality of the food will range from 1~5 stars, with 5-star cuisine being the best. ** Quality is determined by how accurately the player follows a given recipe. ** The Quality of 1-5 stars is determined by a hidden value that rates the food from 1-100. * Food will give a variety of different effects. ** Effects of individual foods will differ based on how many stars that particular item has. ** A cut-scene will be shown for particularly tasty food (errorless 5-star cuisine). ** These cutscenes usually revolve around the specific type of food; for example, Roasted Chicken might show something related to chickens. * This skill is affected by the amount of Dex the player has. Increased Dex reduces the instability of the ingredient bar while cooking. * To cook, players will be prompted to place the ingredients into 3 separate boxes upon loading the skill. After completing a short minigame, the ingredients will disappear and the player will receive the finished food item. * All the cooking methods require cooking tools to be equipped in both hands. ** Cooking tools that can be equipped on the right hand are the Cooking Knife, Ladle, and Rolling Pin. ** Cooking tools that can be equipped on the left hand are the Cooking Pot and Cooking Table. * Baking, Simmering, Boiling, Deep-frying, and Stir-frying need a player to be close to a fire (i.e., a source of heat). The game will allow a player to use a Campfire, Cooking Oven or Grill as a source of heat. * Please see Category:Cooking for a complete list of recipes. * All food effects listed in Category:Cooking are the maximum attainable for unshared, errorless 5-star foods. Lower-quality and shared foods will have diminished effects. Most effects are adding stat points to you for a limited amount of time. * The higher the cooking rank, the longer time the food effects last. * Sharing cooked food around a campfire provides up to a 100% boost to postive stat boosts and duration, when shared with a total of 8 people. There is no change in negative stat changes. Cooking Methods Listed below are all the known cooking methods and the rank at which they can first be used. | | | | |} Summary Obtaining the Skill * Talk to Glenis in Dunbarton about skills. She will give you the book "Step-By-Step Cooking Skill 101". Read it to learn the skill. * The book "Step-By-Step Cooking Skill 101" can also be bought from Krug or Alexina for 500g. Cooking Books To advance a rank in cooking, not only must you prepare several dishes, but you must also read a book to further your culinary understanding. * To gain access to Gordon's secret shop, improve your relationship with him by gifting him Gift Rings (approximately 26 or more). ** Gift Rings can be purchased from Nora in Tir or Eavan in Dunbarton for 500 gold. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F † Rank F Tip: Try Curry and Rice or Steamed Trout from Gordon, which changes Unknown Training Method to Simmered. Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6